Yugioh and Percy Jackson crossover:lightning theif
by jmstephens491
Summary: The story involves Malik Blishtar (Marik) , Limey man (Both Bakuras) , Yugi, and Atem. The story is around the starting point of both stories Lightning theif and in between Duelist Kingdom and Battle city.
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh and Percy Jackson Crossover Fan-Fic

Chapter 1

**A/N: They are NOT playing Card Games on Motorcycles in the museum.**

**In this chapter, the story begins with two individuals in one person's timeline. How will it go?**

**Will they be friends? Will they be enemies? May I present, the first chapter in the Yu-gi-oh and Percy Jackson fan-fiction crossover!**

New York

The class field trip of Yancy academy was getting on Percy's nerves.

He was assuming that this was going to be another boring trip that the academy was doing, but since he had heard that Mr. Brunner was running the trip, he had hopes.

When they had arrived, Mr. Brunner had them wait for another bus to arrive.

When it started to pull up, Grover read out loud "Domino High."

"Great." Percy muttered.

Not only was the trip going to be boring, but there were also going to be people playing card games with holographics the whole time.

Percy wondered if he should go up to Yugi and ask for some cards, since Yugi's Grandpa ran a game shop.

Yugi and Percy had been friends ever since the fall.

But the thing they had most in common was playing pranks on the teachers.

Their last practical joke was on Mr. Walter (Or commonly known as Mr. Lamer), where his drawer contents exploded at the opening of that drawer.

That was how Percy ended up with the teacher known as Mrs. Dodds.

She had tortured Percy with a month's work of erasing answers out of math textbooks every time he made her mad, and her saying "Now, Honey."in that falsely sweet tone of voice.

And then Percy remembered how he met Yugi for the first time.

Percy was walking home in the first week of school, partly because he was feeling down, partly because the taxi service had its hands full.

He had so much on his mind, he didn't notice the midget-sized teenager in his way.

They collided, and they both went tumbling to the ground.

"Umm...ow..sorry..." Percy started to say, but the small dude just held his hand up and said, "Don't worry. It happens to me all the time."

"Wait one minute,"Percy said to the midget,"Aren't you in grade school? Why are you on the road to the high school? And what the hell is wrong with your hair?"

The boy shrugged and replied," I get that all the time too."

He stood up. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yugi Motou, also known as the King of Games. And I am in high school, even though I am, well, vertically chalenged. I go to Domino High."

Yugi reached down as to help him up.

Percy accepted his helping hand and stood up too.

He replied,"Hi. I'm Percy Jackson. I go to Yancy Academy. It's just down the street. Nice to meet you."

"So your'e going on that feild trip next week too, huh?"said Yugi, brushing the dirt off of his uniform.

"How did you...?" replied a dumbfounded Percy.

"I actually listen in class. I think you should take this." He says as he hands Percy a trading card.

"I think we'll get along quite well." As Yugi walked away, Percy looked at the card.

It's title read "Elemental HERO Bladedge.

Percy wondered for a moment why Yugi gave him that card, shrugged, and continued on his way as if nothing had happened.

It wasn't the card that had decided their destiny, it was their meeting, their clash of fate.

Percy snapped back to the present when Yugi muttered, "Uh-oh. It looks like Marik and Bakura both had caffine... again."

From the spot where Percy and Yugi were eating lunch, it looked like Marik was running around, yelling "The British are coming!" while Bakura was parading around the fountain looking like an idiot pretending to shoot marik with an imaginary rifle.

Yugi also added," Don't worry. This is only half as bad as the first time they had some." Percy questioned, "What happened the first time?"

Yugi shuddered as images of Bakura and Marik being drunk-like in a back room in the game shop with him flew through his head.

"Believe me, you don't want to know."

Then, they thought their minds were playing tricks on them when Mrs. Dodds materialized next to them.

"Percy Jackson. Yugi Motou. I know you gave them the sugar. Come with me!"

She growled, as if we had done something wrong.

They had been so caught in conversation that they had forgotten Grover was there.

"Wait, Mrs. Dodds, I was the one who gave them that drink."

"Mr. Underwood, stop trying to cover up for these two's crimes."

"But..."

"You WILL stay here."

And that was the last of that argument.

When they turned around to follow Mrs. Dodds, She was already at the door.

Percy was thinking his ADHD was acting up, but they still followed her into the museum.

Before they knew it, they were back in the Greek and Roman section.

"You four have been causing a lot of trouble for us, honey." said Mrs. Dodds.

"We're sorry if we did any damage to any thing, and we'll do something to make up for it, Mrs. Dodds." Pleaded Yugi desperately.

"I know, I know,"said Percy, already giving up because he knew he was on probation already,"Another month of erasing awnsers out of math booklets.."

"You had to do that?"asked Yugi.

"Yeah. It was terrib-"

"ENOUGH!"Mrs. Dodds barked. "WHERE is IT!"

"Um, Mrs. Dodds." Asked Percy. "What are you talking about? Did we take something?"

Both Percy and Yugi stared in horror. Mrs. Dodds had started changing into a monster with glowing eyes, talons, and wings.

Yugi closed his eyes and called on the ancient egyptian spirit of the pharoah in his millenium puzzle.

There was a flash of light, and Yami Yugi appeared.

"Yugi? Wha-?" Gasped Percy.

"The name is Yami. But first, I must dispose of this monster."

Yugi's duel disk started, and it lighted up, shuffling his deck for him, until it spat out a card.

Yami caught it, looked at it, and activated his duel disk.

"Now, beast, Begone with you! Flee before the power of my dark magician!"

Yami Yugi played his dark magician card, and the dark magician appeared in between them and Mrs. Dodds.

Mrs. Dodds hissed, ready to attack the Dark magician, when Mr. Brunner rolled into the room.

He shouted, "What ho, Percy!" and threw a pen to him. But when Percy caught it, it had turned into a sword.

The creature that was Mrs. Dodds hissed in fear, knowing it was outmatched.

"This isn't over, demigods!" She shouted, then flew out threw the window next to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Yu-Gi-Oh and Percy Jackson Fan-Fic

Chapter 2

**A/N:**  
**Prophecies are HARD. While working on this chapter, me and gray-Chan changed the original lightning thief prophecy so that it works with this series.**  
**And though it may be hard to create a original prophecy from scratch, using a prophecy that's from the original story and changing it is a heck of a lot easier. And the penalty game thing I mention with Yami Bakura and Marik is from season Zero. I also will try to update chapters more often. But enough about me, gray-Chan, and card games I present chapter two in the Yu-Gi-Oh and Percy Jackson Fan-Fiction.**

Mr. Brunner rolled up to them in his wheelchair and said, "Are you two all right? Nobody hurt or severely injured?"

"Mr. Brunner, what was THAT?" Asked Percy as he returned him his sword.

"That, Percy, was a fury. But I think we should hold all of this explaining until we can get you to camp."

"Mr Brunner, what are you talking about? Some ...camp? My grandpa would have a heart attack if I went anywhere without his permission!" Yugi said.

"Don't worry. We will allow you to tell him that you are in danger, and you will go to this camp until things can die also, tell him the camp will let you stay if you like the place." Says Mr. Brunner as he hands Yugi a phone from his pocket.

"Now, as for you, Percy, your mother has already agreed to allow you to go to this summer camp. So, after Yugi makes his phone call, we'll be on our way." A few minutes later, Yugi walked back in, back to normal.

"Wait. Wasn't your hair spiked with lightning-type hair and weren't you a bit taller?"Mr Brunner asks with a look of surprise.

"I'll explain when we get to camp." sighed Yugi in reply.

"So, are we ready to go?" said Percy.

Mr. Brunner says, "I need to go get Grover."

"Why?" inquired the two boys.

Mr. Brunner didn't reply as he rolled his wheelchair out the door. Percy and Yugi followed him back into the courtyard.

In the courtyard, Marik and Bakura were back to normal, and Grover was sitting right next to them.  
"So let me get this straight ...both of you are from Egypt?" asked Grover.

"NO!" said Bakura. "I'm British. And Marik is from Egypt."

"Which is why he's limey." sniggered Marik.

Yami Bakura turned on him angrily, "You want to say that around me because I'm British, huh? That I have I have the power of 'Limey Man'?!"

"No, LIMEY MAN!" Yells Marik, laughing, as he quickly dashed away being chased by an angry Yami Bakura.

Grover watched Yami Bakura chasing Marik, trying to commit a penalty game him,then turned around when he noticed that Percy, Yugi, and Mr. Brunner were behind him.

"Oh, sir, Mr. Brunner! Is there something wrong?!"said Grover, jumping to his feet.

Percy and Yugi listened in and filled in points for Mr. Brunner while he talked to Grover over what happened. At the point where Mrs. Dodds turned into a monster, Grover said, " I knew I smelled a Fury!"

When they were finished, and Grover had been fully informed about what had happened, he said gravely, "Yes. We need to get them to camp right away!"

"What is this camp?" Groaned Marik and Bakura,coming up behind the group. They had lost interest in tormenting each other and were now standing alongside Mr. Brunner, Percy and Yugi.

"You'll find out when we get there."

Mr. Brunner then pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number, and said, "Send a vehicle to the museum immediately. And try not to run over anybody this time!"

About half an hour later, after the students and staff had gone back to their respective schools, a van that said "Delphi Strawberry Service" pulled over, and a girl with blond hair got out and ran to Mr. Brunner.

"You found four? That's SO rare. We better hurry if we want to get there in one piece. The harpies saw monsters on the way over here."

"Wait. Why are we going to this camp again?"

"Because it is the only safe haven for kids like us. Kids who have Olympian parents."

Marik, who suddenly felt accused of something, shouted, "My parents weren't Olympians! They were Egyptian tomb keepers."

"And with that statement, Mr. Ishtar, why did your mother die when you were born?"

Mr. Brunner said as if he was reading Marik's mind.

"That's private." Said Marik, and he never said anything else.

So Percy looked at Yugi and said, "So, are you going to tell Mr. Brunner about why you were taller and stuff?"

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." He turned to Mr. Brunner and said, "Don't freak out."

Then the millennium puzzle started to glow until it was too bright to look at Yugi. When the light faded, an a older looking Yugi was sitting where Yugi was.

"Oh!" Exclaimed Mr. Brunner. He looked like he was trying to bow in his wheelchair.

"Pharaoh. What a honor it is."

"Pharaoh?!" Percy says, confused.

"Yes, Percy. Long ago, when the pyramids where still young, Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power.

I was a young Egyptian Pharaoh at the time. Then the shadow games erupted into a war that threatened the entire world, until I locked the magic away forever.

But since I'm back, the evil of the shadow games has returned as well.

The game I play, duel monsters, is based off the old shadow games.

I recently won the Duelist Kingdom tournament, which was hosted by the duel monsters game creator, Maximillion Pegasus, wielder of the millennium eye, which can see into people's minds.

I was told by Croquet, the butler of Pegasus, that Pegasus lost the millennium eye soon after the tournament's ending.

I have been wondering what happened to it, but I haven't come upon a solution..."

Bakura turned away and looked at the wall, giving Percy the feeling that he was hiding as well.

All of a sudden, the truck screeched to a halt, throwing everyone off balance, and almost flipping over Mr. Brunner.

"What was that!?" Shouted Mr. Brunner.

Annabeth crawled into the back. "We've got company!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yu-Gi-Oh and Percy Jackson Fan-fiction Chapter 3:  
Author's note:

Hello, my readers. I am really glad if you've stuck with me this long.

It has taken a lot of inspiration to create this story.

In this chapter, they finally make it to camp. There will be new characters, and old characters will be brought into the story.

Gray-Chan has also stopped editing my stories from now on, so expect grammar mistakes.  
Now begins the third chapter of the Fan-Fiction.

As we tried to prepare for monsters, he started hearing all types of strange sounds from outside the van.

It's as if we landed into a giant mob of monsters in monsterville.

Yugi perked up when he heard the sounds, as if he had heard those sounds before.

"Percy, Mr. Brunner, Marik, Bakura, those monsters outside aren't Greek.

They are in fact the Egyptian shadow monsters, the ones those are in the duel monsters trading card game."

At that, Grover ran into the back of the van being chased by furry hairballs that had wings and did not have wings.

"What are these things!?" Shouted Grover. Then, the hairball duo turned, and looked at the pharaoh.

"Those, Mr. Underwood, are not hairballs.

They are in fact, the kuriboh and the winged kuriboh monsters from duel monsters."

Kuriboh then sprang and cuddled on to the pharaoh.

The vibe being given off (if winged kuribohs could give off vibes) by the winged kuriboh felt like jealousy,

and at that, the winged kuriboh sprang to shove the regular kuriboh off and cuddle by itself on the pharaoh.

The pharaoh then said, "If winged kuribohs are flying at me, then someone is going to pay a penalty game for this."

The pharaoh then walked outside of the van. Everyone got up and followed him.

After the pharaoh got out of the van, he sent away the duel monsters that had surrounded the van,

but at the same time he gave off an evil sort of vibe which scared off the harpies as well.

"All better." Said the pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, we have arrived at our destination." Said Mr. Brunner as he pointed to a hillside.

A big pine tree stood on the hillside, different in some way to the others.

"Who's up for a hike?" Asked Mr. Brunner.

After the group had gotten their things and made it to the top of the hillside, everyone except Mr. Brunner collapsed from exhaustion.

"Come on," Said Mr. Brunner. "We aren't even there yet."

The group looked out at the span of the area,

then groaned and picked up their things once more.

"That's the spirit!" We're almost there!"

After another few minutes, the group arrived at a big, sky blue building.

On the deck, sitting at a table playing cards with invisible people, was a man with a chubby face, a red nose and curly hair so black,

it looked purple, and was wearing tiger-striped Hawaiian shirts and purple running shoes.

He looked up at the kids, then at Mr. Brunner, and sighed, "So, I suppose you found more of them. I see four newcomers. Great. Just great."

Yugi (or yami, as the pharaoh wanted to be called) said politely, " Sir, we have done nothing to offend you..."

"Silence!" Snapped the man. "You may be a big-shot in the mortal world, 'pharaoh', but here you are just as much worth as everyone else."

Yami Yugi, Yugi, and Percy instantly didn't like the guy. Before any more feuds were made,

Mr. Brunner decided to take the four on the tour while Grover and Annabeth stayed at the big house.

The first cabin that they passed was the first of the twelve.

It was a marble building looking like a mausoleum, with heavy columns.

The big bronze double doors were polished in such a way it gave off a holographic effect of lightning bolts passing across.

While they passed, the sound of thunder kept booming, as if the cabin was a thundercloud.

"This is the cabin of Zeus, ruler of the twelve Greek gods." Mr. Brunner stated aloud so the four could hear.

"Wait," Questioned Ryou. "I thought the Greek gods were just myths created to explain things?"

"If the Greek gods weren't real, then you four, much less everyone here, would not exist.

Because each kid here has an Olympian parent. Including..." He pointed at each of the four.

"...You"

"That's absurd!" Shouted Marik, making everyone around them stop and look at him.

The four continued on to another cabin.

"The Greek gods are NOT real. If they were real, me, the pharaoh, and both Bakuras would've known by now! And how can you prove it?"

"The man you all just met at the big house was a god."

Marik's jaw dropped like a weight.

"That was a god? But still, you still cannot prove that they are..."

He stopped talking, and gawked at Mr. Brunner.

Percy turned to look at Mr. Brunner and was just as surprised at what he saw.

Mr. Brunner was standing out of his wheelchair.

The wheel chair looked now like a miniature go-cart with fake legs ad a spot for an extra set of legs.

Mr. Brunner had now completely stood up, and was growing taller and taller.

He had spouted a second pair of legs near the back of his horse half.

From the waist down, he was a white stallion and from his waist up, he was a human.

"Yes. I am Chiron, the centaur trainer of all the great heroes."

Percy then replied, "But wait. If you are Chiron, shouldn't you be..."

"Mr. Jackson, I should indeed, be dead. But, back in the Greek days, the merciful god Zeus granted my wish to continue to train heroes.

And since I'm here, I must still be needed.

Now, let's continue our tour by showing you the goddess cabins."

The first cabin from the goddess's side looked like a marble, formal-looking building, graceful with slim columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers.

It was done in a similar way to the first cabin they saw. It had a number two on it.

"This is the cabin of the goddess Hera, the wife of Zeus. She doesn't have any children, but the cabin was built for honorary purposes."

The inside looked like a temple with a large statue of Hera in the center. "There is no furniture inside since no one will ever stay in the cabin."

The next cabin had a number four above it. It was covered in flowers and tomato plants grew on the walls and doorway. It had wild flowers and roses growing on a porch.

It had a real grass roof. Its color was a kind of light brown.

"This is the cabin of Demeter, goddess of harvest and agriculture."

The third cabin they visited had a number six above it. The symbol it wore was an owl.

a gray building with plain white curtains and a design of an owl over the door.

Inside, most of the space was devoted to maps, desks and various projects, with all the bunks shoved together against one wall, as if sleep was not important.

To Percy, it looked like a braniac's workshop.

"This is the cabin of Athena, goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, useful arts, and battle strategy."

Outside the cabin, Annabeth sat reading a textbook in Ancient Greek.

As Percy looked at the book, he realized he could actually read it and understand what it said.

"All demigods are ADHD and dyslexic. The ADHD is for keeping you alive in a battle.

And you are dyslexic because you are hardwired to read and understand Ancient Greek.

Annabeth, can you continue the tour from here?"

"Yes Chiron." Replied Annabeth.

As they continued on, a bunch of big, buff kids walked up to the group.

"Hello, Clarisse." Sighed Annabeth. "What do you want now?"

"I just came to see who I want to stuff into toilets first. I think I'll go with Mr. Scrawny."

Percy thought she had meant Yugi, but she came at him instead.

He balled his fists for a fight,  
but instantly was in a headlock and being dragged towards the restrooms.

Percy thought, "_If this is the bathrooms of the gods, shouldn't they be a little cleaner and not smell so gross?_"

Soon, Percy's head was hovering over the toilet head.

"Any last words, punk?"

"Other than you need to shower, nope."

"That's it, punk. That's gonna cost you."

Percy's head was violently thrust towards the water.

He grabbed the edges, thinking, "_I will not be shoved into toilet water._"

Suddenly, Percy's gut ached, and water shot out of the toilet, blasting the kids out of the bathrooms.

The aching stopped, and Percy walked out of the restrooms. Clarisse and her friends were soaked to the bone.

Clarisse sputtered, "How? What?..."  
Percy looked over at Yugi and his friends, who were dry. Yugi's hand was hovering over his duel disk,

which had displayed an activated "Draining Shield", so he and the other two weren't wet.

Annabeth, on the other hand, was drenched in toilet water.


End file.
